mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirror Islands
450px|thumb|right|Mirror Islands icons The Mirror Islands are a type of island, released in the Version 2.0.0 Update, on August 31, 2016. As its name suggests, these islands are the mirror versions of the Natural Islands, with slight modifications to them. They are unlocked at Level 20. Overview The Mirror Islands are essentially the mirrored versions of the Natural Islands, with mostly similar features. The song for each Mirror Island is identical to that of its respective Natural Island. Several differences from the Natural Islands include the Mirror Islands' cost, which is in Diamonds and strings of pink stuff strewn everywhere, which is possibly bubble gum. The Mirrors of Plant, Air, and Water Island contain references to their respective Ethereal Monster host, such as Ghazt orbs, Reebro brains, and Jeeode-like crystals, respectively. In addition, there are some island design differences; remains of structures from the supposed fall of Dawn of Fire, such as a damaged Mammott scarecrow from the Garden Patch and a dull version of the Wondermine are present. The Teleporter is also present. Descriptions }} Not much is known yet about these islands but it is known that they are parallel to the five Natural Islands. Each island has a slightly different coloration, and they are covered in some kind of pink webbing. Each island also exhibits traits of the Ethereal Monster it hosts: Plant Island is covered in Ghazt orbs; Cold Island has black smoke clouds above it like those that surround the Grumpyre; Air Island has raised platforms that resemble brains, much like those on Ethereal Island, except they match the colors of the Reebro; Water Island is embedded with pink and blue-green crystals, which are the colors of the Jeeode and the Rare Jeeode, and the color of the element manifested by the Jeeode respectively; and Earth Island is surrounded by sickly green smog and poisonous green gas, similar to the color of the Humbug and that of the Humbug's element. Evidence of the fall of Dawn of Fire is apparent such as a damaged Mammott Scarecrow from the Garden Patch and some ruins of the Teleporter on Plant Island's Mirror, a Wondermine lacking energy on Cold Island's Mirror, a broken Skyship on Air Island's Mirror, and scrapped Dawn of Fire structures, Whishing Well on Water Island's Mirror, and the Deconstructor on Earth Island's Mirror. Costs The cost per each Mirror Island is as follows: * 100 to buy Mirror Plant Island * 200 to buy Mirror Cold Island * 300 to buy Mirror Air Island * 400 to buy Mirror Water Island * 500 to buy Mirror Earth Island These islands can be bought in any order, though it is recommended to buy Mirror Plant Island first, as it is the cheapest and most economic Mirror Island. Gallery Plant Island ( Mirror).png|Mirror Plant Island. Cold Island (Mirror).png|Mirror Cold Island. Air Island (Mirror).png|Mirror Air Island. Water Island (Mirror).png|Mirror Water Island. Earth Island (Mirror).png|Mirror Earth Island. Imagenoway.png|Part of Mirror Plant Island, with a Garden Patch's damaged Mammott scarecrow. XDjpeggg.png|Part of Mirror Plant Island, with a remnant of the Teleporter from Dawn of Fire. Dofinpho.png|Part of Mirror Cold Island, with a dull version of the Wondermine. Skyship ruins.png|Part of Mirror Air Island, with part of the ruins of the Skyship. Mirror Plant Island (Icon).png|Mirror Plant Island icon. Mirror Cold Island (Icon).png|Mirror Cold Island icon. Mirror Air Island (Icon).png|Mirror Air Island icon. Mirror Water Island (Icon).png|Mirror Water Island icon. Mirror Earth Island (Icon).png|Mirror Earth Island icon. Notes *Mirror Islands got their respective icons in a later version of the game. However, the icons were teased just before their release. *All Mini-Mines can be placed on Mirror Islands. Additionally, the Maximum Mine can also be placed on Mirror Plant Island as well, but not both Mini-Mines and Maximum Mines on the same Mirror Plant Island. *Monsters from the Mirror Islands can still be placed on Gold Island or teleported to the islands that allow monsters to be teleported. *Interestingly, the broken Skyship is the concept one, and not the one from DOF. *Real descriptions of each Mirror Island were added into the game by 'Downloading New Files', a few hours prior to the Whajje being added the same way. *All the broken DOF structures in these islands may indicate that they are the original Continent. This has been confirmed from the Fire Haven description. *Mirror Islands can help get Wublins, especially hard ones like Dwumrohl or Bona-Petite, and Celestials. *All of the Mirror Islands have only been discounted a total of three times. It was discounted during Anniversary Month on September 29th, 2017, and then October 6th, 2018, and then on August 28th, 2019. *Currently, Fire Haven or Fire Oasis don't have a mirror version. *The description of Mirror Plant Island references Netflix's Stranger Things. *According to lore, looking at a mirror on one of the Natural Islands will show the corresponding Mirror Island, and vice versa. Category:Islands Category:Mirror Islands Category:Natural Islands